Rediscovered
by solange channonix
Summary: Heero loses his work as Relena's bodygourd and for a while it seems for him he'll just be bored until he gets a new job at Preventers, that's it, until Duo appears out of nowhere needing his help with... uhm... a problem... R/R
1. 1

I'm French. My English isn't perfect, but I work on this !   
I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains or will contain yaoi, strong language and more. Heero's POV (trying hard to be in character).   
  
  


Rediscovered   
by** solange channonix**

**Chapter I**

  
  
  
  


Blindingly light, deep red sphere of the setting sun covered half-way by the horizon was reflecting in the metallic surface of the Palace of the Human Laws, caught between two cylindrical towers, making them both burn with intense red. Red - the color of fire and the color of blood, two things my life had taught me to hate the most. 

I rested more comfortably on the dining room's wall, next to the door and opposite large window giving spectacular view of an immense garden and the Palace on the other side. My hand reached to check all the holsters I had on me before I picked a bowl of highly-energetic nutritional substance, may as well call this food, and began eating it while still standing. 

It was my normal way of eating lunch. The green, tasteless mass was my usual meal. Everything was normal, like it had been for almost a year, ever since the end of the second war. 

I was in Peacecraft's estate in Strasbourg, returned to them with proper honor after the war and getting the OZ siege for Western Europe out of it. Over ten acres of grounds in the residential part of the city, not more than fifteen minutes by car to the center, prize of every acre including many zeros. I didn't like this particular estate, with windows large enough to get through driving a tank, so the safety once one had gotten on the grounds was none. 

Relena loved it, she loved the view of the Palace. She didn't consider her safety her thing, but mine. Even now, she was sitting at the table, poking in her food and every once in a while casting a glance out of the window, while still pretending to be participating in the talk Zechs and Noin were having beside her. They were planning on her wedding with an aristocrat from the South America, practically reigning in Uruguay, great pacifist and friend of Peacecraft family. A blind old man, at least four times her age she hadn't seen as far else than on a photograph. In a day or two she would be leaving to Montevideo to become his wife. She didn't seem happy. 

After the sun disappeared taking the view with itself, she turned around, but not to face her brother who was efficiently forcing her into that marriage, but to look at me with sorrowful eyes. What did she except me to do ? Kidnap her, take her somewhere far away from here and marry her myself ? I didn't meet her gaze looking past her instead. That on one part I respected her as a politic and a pacifist and on the other slept with her as a woman didn't mean I was ready to do this for her. Marriage on the social level I represented wasn't a thing to get yourself stuck into out of respect and lust. I didn't love her. 

Anger flashed in her blue eyes at my lack of response. I wasn't going to ruin both our lives for something I was supposed to feel, but didn't, simple as that. I gave the half-full bowl to the servant passing by. I wasn't hungry tonight. 

Noin grasped Relena's hand and began to whisper something frantically in her ear, just when I got a connection at my cell vidphone. I picked it up, gate guard's face appearing on the minuscule screen. 

" What is it ?" I asked, keeping my voice low. 

" Nothing grave, just that... possibly someone got in the estate." 

" How ?" I asked dryly. Nothing grave... 

The guard laughed nervously. 

" That's the matter. I came on duty half an hour ago, at 3 p.m. My precedent and I are on duty together for about ten minutes while exchanging, so it was today. Then there appeared a guy, more like a boy, around your age, and began, well, flirting with Jean, I mean, my precedent. He's gay." 

" And ?" I asked when he wasn't talking for a good minute. 

" They went to the rest room at the gatehouse, with an unguarded entrance to the estate, to... have sex. They didn't come out." 

" You've checked on them ?" 

" No." The guard blushed. " What if they're doing this..." 

" What if that boy stunned him and went inside ? I'll tell you what, that Jean is out of work and will have a talk with me, else he's just out of work. Repeat it to him. Go check the waiting-room and inform me about results." I terminated the connection and put the vidphone back into the pocket. 

The lunch hadn't ended yet but Zechs stood up and approached me. 

" What was it ?" 

" Nothing grave, as for now." 

I had to excuse him because the vidphone began ringing again. The guard had had to check the waiting-room already. 

Zechs touched my shoulder to get my attention so I looked up at him. 

" We need to talk then." 

I nodded, answering the call. 

Zechs went back to sit at the table. 

" Jean lies there out cold. The boy is gone." 

Just great. 

" You saw him ?" 

" Of course, I was there whole the time they were having foreplay." 

" How does he look ? Anything characteristic ?" 

" Braid long below waist, huge violet eyes, dressed all in black, teenager." 

Duo Maxwell. What the fuck was he looking for here ? 

" I'll be seeing Jean as soon as possible, tell him that when he'll wake up. Stay where you are and keep your duty, we'll take care of that guy. Out." I terminated the connection and put the vidphone back to the pocket, checking both holsters on my hips on the way. 

How many teenage boys could happen to have that long braid, violet eyes, all black clothing and ability to get inside one of the best guarded houses of the world like he had ? I bet not that many, if not only one. But what Duo was looking for here ? Trying to put Relena down ? I bet not, then he wouldn't have left any witnesses alive. 

We needed to find him, though it wasn't urgent until we weren't sure he was armed. I gave according orders to begin the search and by the time the lunch ended. Zechs made no move to talk with me just yet while Relena called for me to escort her back to her chambers. 

I waited at the door for her and followed her when she passed through. We reached her rooms in silence, only her high heels knocking loudly on the marble floor, the sound echoing in the long corridor, trapped between lightly decorated walls. She was sad, as whole the time these days and wasn't giving out much more. I didn't know if she really angry with me. She motioned for me to come inside and closed the door behind us and locked it. Golden age of our relationship when we had been kissing in almost public places, like the staircase of the World Parliament, photographed by a bunch of paparazzi, was over. It had resulted in an immense affair, getting TV and cheap journals busy for a few weeks. Then it all had began to silence, especially after the public declaration that she would be getting married with a proper man in weeks. Then what was known about what we had had gotten considered the last youthful crush of miss Foreign Minister, like if the said world had realized only then she was an eighteen years old girl. 

She approached until she was inches apart and clung tightly to me. I made no move to embrace her but that didn't seem to bother her. 

" Get me out of here." She whispered in my ear, before leaning to kiss it. 

" Out of where ?" 

" I don't want to get married with that old man." 

She was desperate... 

I gripped her shoulders and put her aside to be able to look in her eyes. 

" You don't want to repair the world anymore ? If I'll take you out of here and away from him you won't come back, you'll lose everything." 

" I'll have you." She whispered, her eyes bearing into mine. 

" I am no one. I'm not worth it. Too many people trust in you for you to leave them like that." 

" If you'll take me away from here just for a while and marry me then they won't be able to..." 

" Do you really want your brother to snap my neck in half ? Or do you prefer me snapping his ?" 

" So... You're going to leave me, just like that, after all we had together ?" Tears began forming under her eyelids, not flowing yet but covering her eyes with a layer of shining wetness. 

We were not meant to be together, why couldn't she see that ? 

" Yes." 

I wasn't going to lie to her, if it was what I was going to do in the end. If she would have been just an ordinary girl then maybe I would have taken her from here indeed, but she was so much more and I couldn't deprive people of their Queen. 

She slapped me on the cheek, probably the hardest she could, startled my head didn't snap aside at all. 

" I loved you, Heero. I was as stupid as to love you ! Leave !" She screamed, breaking into tears, flowing down her cheeks, colored black by her mascara, while she was trembling viciously. 

I caught her elbow, pulled her towards me and caressed her moist cheek with my thumb, working on taking those black smears away. She handed me a handkerchief and slowly began to calm down. After a while, she clung to me again, wrapping her arms tightly around me, making the holsters push painfully down on my bones. 

" But, Heero, promise me you'll be there for me, even after the wedding, will you ?" 

" I can't." 

Slowly, she took her head up from my shoulder and looked up at me, expression in her eyes flashing between between hurt, sorrow and anger. Then she pulled out of my embrace and stormed inside the further chambers, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving me alone in the room. I turned to leave. I really couldn't have promised her that, I knew well enough what Zechs was going to talk with me about. I was half-way out of that job. Beside that, I knew she wanted more from me than just being her bodyguard and I wasn't sure if I would have felt able to warm her bed behind her husband's back, no matter who he was. 

I left, getting two guards instead of one to guard the door to her chambers since we had an intruder in the estate. Then I went to the gatehouse to talk with Jean and coming back, met Zechs on the porch, leaving to the airport. But first, he stopped to talk with me. 

" You talked with Relena ?" 

" Yes." 

" What did she tell you ?" 

" It was a private talk out of the matter of duty, I don't have to relieve it." 

He tried to smile, failing. 

" But I don't consider her more than a friend anymore, if that's the matter."   


" Good. But you know there is still public opinion. For the sake of it it would be a lot better if you'll leave that post and won't be seen anywhere near her after the wedding. I have a new job for you. What do you think about joining Preventers ?" 

" I'll consider that. When I'm supposed to leave ?" 

" Tonight. Noin will take your place for a while, before we'll find someone suitable." 

I nodded. He smiled then for real. 

" You'll get a vacation. After all how long even you can work 24/7." 

I nodded again before excusing him and getting inside. 

" Heero, you're out of duty. Noin's already taking care of everything." He shouted after me. 

So I needed to find her to tell her there was Duo wandering around the estate. Out of duty... I hadn't been out of duty for a year and before neither, because it had been war. And so all of a sudden I had gotten Christmas holidays. What was I supposed to do with it ? I had nowhere to go, I had been living in guest rooms of estates or hotels Relena had been staying at, I had my own apartment here at Strasbourg, but I hadn't even been there more than once or twice. It wasn't a home and it was empty. Guess I would buy some good food, watch TV, hack and get drunk, and then join Preventers and have my routine back, my life going as it had always had, pushing myself to the limits and beyond every single day, out of a habit, knowing no other way to live. 

For the rest of the day we were trying with Noin to find Duo, with no effects. Maybe he had already gotten what he wanted and had left. Then we ate dinner together since Relena didn't come to the dining room at all demanding to get the food to her chambers and Zechs had left. Since it was my least meal here I got real food, not that green something. Not that they had been forcing me to eat that, just it had been the faster and most efficient way to get fed, not requiring sitting. After the dinner I went to my room to collect my belongings as I was supposed to leave that evening and spend my first night in my apartment. Too bad it wasn't furnished, but I could sleep on the floor. One thing that bothered me was Duo. What had he come for ? And where had he gone ? I realized I should have found him before living, or at least check if Noin had managed to do this, so after packing everything that could be ever useful up, I went to look for her again. 

Instead of her, I met Relena, walking down the corridor with her eyes puffy and red. She tried to just walk past me, but I caught her and held tightly close to me. 

" What do you want ? You're leaving, aren't you ?" 

" Yes." 

" Let me go." 

" Blame me only for what really is my fault." I said softly. " I want you to know that I'll be there for you, to fight for you. If nothing more, I am your soldier." 

She smiled blankly up at me, while her eyes filled with tears again, before leaning to kiss me lightly on the lips, not closing her eyes, then she pulled away viscously and ran away down the corridor. I looked after her, but then soft chuckle coming from some dark corner of the corridor caused me to turn around. 

" If nothing more I am your soldier... God, Heero... Tell this to me too, you don't even have to kiss me, just tell." 

Only then I noticed him, standing in the shadows, with his back resting against the wall, violet eyes sparkling in the darkness like if he was a cat. He moved to approach me, his braid following him in a swirling motion. 

" I am your soldier, Shinigami." I said. 

Contented grin appeared on his face. 

" Now, how much did you do with that guy at the gate ?" I asked noticing he was dressed in black leather, from head to toe. 

" Not much, I smacked him up his head. It doesn't get much for such a pretty boy like me to get a man to take me to some empty, quiet place." 

" You want something in particular ? Beside proving yourself you can wander around the house where I'm the chief of guards." 

" I wanted to see you. A year is a lot of time for one to get missing his friend." 

" You could call me." 

" You don't answer private calls on duty. For a year, you weren't off duty. How was I supposed to do this ? Threaten I'll kill Relena Peacecraft and between verses set an appointment with you ? You wouldn't have come to because you work ?" 

" Not anymore." 

He looked at me, startled. 

" What: not anymore ?" 

" Work. Zechs fired me today." 

" Don't tell me because of me. I wouldn't have forgiven myself... or maybe, after all even you can't work without stop forever..." 

" Not you. Relena and me." 

" Ah, Relena and you. You mean that whole the world knows you slept with her, ah... She's getting married, isn't she ? Is he nice ?" 

" I don't know him. He's a bit old for her." 

" Like what: thirty ?" 

" Seventy two." 

" What ?!" He spilled. 

" He's a pacifist, family's friend. She was promised to him even before her parents' death." 

" Something like Wu. But he wasn't promised. They got him to marry." 

" Yes. " I nodded. 

" What are you going to do ?" Duo asked, for once being serious. 

" I have to leave. I have an apartment here, I'll go there. Too bad there is no furniture at all, but I can sleep on the floor." 

" I know. You even have to enjoy it somehow. At least more than sharing bed with me. Every time we were supposed to do this you laid down on the floor." 

" You look like one to kick in your sleep and one can get strangled with your hair." 

He shoved his tongue at me. 

" You're being mean to me already and I thought I wanted to help you..." 

" I don't need your help." 

" Sure, but I need yours. I'll tell you everything on the way to your apartment. You have a car, don't you ?" 

" No." 

" Too bad, you're going to ride on a motorcycle with me." 

" Who told you were going to my apartment ?" 

" I did. Come on." He grasped my hand and began to drag me to the entrance. 

" I need to go for my things to my room." 

He sighed heavily. 

" So go do this. I'm waiting at the gate. Don't try anything." 

" Don't get caught by Noin. She's a new guard chief here." 

" Yeah, yeah, when we'll get there I'll call to tell her I'm out of here, so she won't look for me anymore." He said before speeding down the corridor, moving against the wall, thanks to his black clothing disappearing completely in the shadows caused by the dimness of the lights almost completely turned off for the night. But how had he managed to sneak during the day, and through the garden ? He was still good. I wondered if I would have managed to do this, I knew one thing for sure, I wouldn't have gotten here the way he had. Maybe it was good I had met him, he was a very efficient filler of an empty space, in mental meaning, that's for sure, and quite nice too. 

I came inside my room and reflecting on how Duo had said I would ride a motorcycle with him changed from the suit to a green tank top, jeans and matching jacket before taking my bag and turning to leave, forever, casting one last glance at the two cylindrical towers of the Palace, reflecting nothing but city lights...   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kinda 1 x R at the beginning, wasn't it ? Don't worry, shounen-ai kicks in next chapter. 


	2. 2

I'm French. My English isn't perfect, but I work on this !   
I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains or will contain yaoi, strong language and more. Heero's POV (trying hard to be in character).   
  
  


Rediscovered   
by** solange channonix**

**Chapter II**

  
  


I passed all those dimly lighten empty corridors, probably for the last time and then as empty garden, to the gate and through without turning around even once. I was leaving Relena there. I felt distant ache in my chest but I hadn't time to dwell on it as Duo emerged from between trees near the gate and pulled me in. Then he hopped back on his motorcycle, black sports machine, roaring softly as he had started the engine already to get it to warm. He was eating a sandwich and after another bite offered it to me. 

" I'm hungry, you know, I haven't eaten whole afternoon. But I can share." 

" No need. I had a good dinner." 

He sighed, devouring his sandwich further and talking with full mouth.. 

" You're lucky... Anyway, hop on..." 

I moved to attach my bag to the back of the motorbike and sat on myself. By the time Duo finished eating and pulled his leather gloves back on. 

" Take the braid behind your shoulder, else it'll be snapping you." He told, turning his head to me. Warm cloud of his breath caressed my face. 

I reached for the braid and moved it behind me. 

" Hold on !" He shouted before getting the motorcycle moving, emerging from between the trees in a graceful swirl in one place, leaving black prints of tires on the asphalt in front of the gate of the Peacecraft's estate, before speeding off into the night. 

I looped my arms around his skinny waist and clutched it tightly. Few minutes later, we stopped at the first red light and only then I realized his stomach muscles were getting tense, hard like a stone under my arms. It wasn't that I was squeezing him too hard, I was being gentle. 

He turned his head to face me again, flushed by the frost and wind and screamed to me over the engine's roar. 

" You'll be showing me which way I need to go to get to your apartment, `k ?" 

I nodded. 

" You'll take one right, three miles from here, that's all." I screamed back. 

He nodded and turned to get the motorcycle moving, his braid slapping my braid. We were rushing through the city at over 100 mph, against the cold wind. I had no gloves, so I slipped my hands under his jacket after a while, feeling even more than before how tense he was through just his tank top. He was feeling uncomfortable with me that way, not that he feared, did he ? 

Five minutes later, we were there and I hopped off and began to look for keys in my bag. Duo attached the motorcycle to the street lamp before heading to the door of the building. I followed him, keys in my hand. 

" Why were you so tense ?" I asked, before motioning for him to go to the elevator. My apartment was on the 11th floor, if I remembered right. 

" Tense ?" He asked absentmindedly. " Ah, tense... I was just wondering where would you put those hands next." 

I felt a blush coming to my cheeks, but because of the frost outside I was flushed already, so it wasn't even visible. 

" What do you mean ?" I asked, leaning against the wall of the elevator. 

" Forget..." 

The rest of the trip to the 11th floor passed in silence. We came out and he followed me to the door and into the apartment. Coldness and stifling air hit us in the doorway. Duo coughed and reached to turn the lights on, then rush to open the windows in the living room connected with kitchen. No one had been in here in over four months, it was predictable it would stink in here and heating wasn't turned on. There was no point in turning it now too, while the cold wind filled the room through the wide open window. 

" There is nothing here..." Duo muttered, sounding shocked, looking around the apartment and seeing no furniture at all. I had said him there was none, hadn't I ? 

" You don't even have a tv, a phone ?" 

" I have the phone and the laptop in the bag." 

I could swear he grimaced at the word `laptop`. 

" Tv is in the bedroom." I pointed the door leading to it, Duo raged in to open the windows there as well. 

I began unpacking, ignoring the icy air slowly replacing the one stifling, putting my clothes and other things right on the floor. What did Duo want ? He could have told me already. 

Few minutes later, he emerged from the bedroom. 

" Aerating of the chamber completed." He shouted happily. " I turned the radiator on. In a few minutes it should be warm. But still I don't know how we're going to sleep in there..." 

" Who said you're staying for the night ?" 

He blinked, startled. 

" I'm not ?" 

I smirked cruelly. 

" No, you're not." 

" This isn't funny, Hee-chan. I don't have nowhere else to go !" 

" That's your problem. Tell me why have you come at all and leave." 

He grinned misheviously and yawned, leaning on the doorframe. 

" I'm sleepy, you know, I just can't collect my thoughts. I'll tell you in the morning." 

" Bastard." I hissed, going past him into the bedroom. " Close the other windows." 

" I'm not your servant !" He shouted, but went to close the windows indeed. 

The bedroom, being quite small, was warming slowly. He wasn't going to tell me anything till morning and I had brought this on myself. I turned the tv on and sat down on the floor. On the only channel that was available there was Duo's clip right now. Despite what he could be thinking, I did know he was a star now, that he had managed to do the career of a singer, I had been watching TV to get to know what they had been talking about me and Relena, so I had gotten to know. The more I wondered what he wanted from me. He was awfully rich now and awfully popular, like getting half the teenage girls in love with him. That he still bothered to come to talk with me was... surprising. I hadn't excepted him forcing himself back into my life. 

" Done ! Any more orders, your majesty ?" He stormed inside the chamber, rush of icy air following him. He slammed the door shut, almost getting it off its hinges and threw a pile of large towels on the floor. " I brought those from the bathroom. We'll make a bed of this." He explained, straightening the pile before plumping down on it. " It's already warm here." He stated, taking his leather jacket off and throwing it on the towels as well, staying just in a black tank top, crucifix hanging from his neck. As he noticed what I was watching his grin widened. " It's good, isn't it ? Tell me it's good !" 

" It's good." I said mechanically. Honestly, I didn't know if it was good or not, but it seemed for me he wasn't the best singer out there, as for his voice, but people were buying him because it was him, maniacally grinning, energetic, loving the life, hopeless optimist. All that was visible, because I bet they couldn't see maybe the most important thing to him, his mental strength, to be like that after all he had been through. 

After the clip ended a movie started, but I wasn't paying attention to it. I pulled my jacket off as well, put it on the floor aside from the towels and wanted to sit on it, but Duo snatched it from under me and put under his head, lying down. 

" Baka..." I hissed. 

" Don't call me idiot again. Do you really think I can't understand that one word in Japanese ? Of course I do." 

" Give it back." 

" No..." He protested like a little child. As for now I made no move to snatch it from him, but he sat up and clutched it tightly to his chest anyway. 

" Duo..." Already, I was having enough of him. 

" That's you who act childlike, not me. Come on here, there is enough space for both of us, at least if we'll work on it hard enough... well... You know, you can't sleep on the bare floor, that's just too much. If it would be like that, then let's switch, I'm going to the floor with just your jacket, you're coming here..." 

" Leave my jacket in peace. And no, you're not sleeping on the floor." 

" Why not ?! If you can, then I can too !" 

" Hn." 

" What: hn ?" 

I murmured something indistinct again, before giving up and crawling on these damned towels next to him. And no, there was not enough space for both of us. But he seemed contented. He put my jacket back under his head and lay down half on me, grasping one of my arms and wrapping it around his waist. 

" What the fuck are you doing ?" 

" Shh... I'm watching the movie..." 

The movie was a cheap horror, but Duo seemed interested. He watched it to the end, whole the time lying on me, squirming sometimes so that his butt was brushing against the certain part of my anatomy and clutching my hand lying on his stomach every time he feared, or pretended that he feared. 

I was doing my best to ignore him, but it was just... weird. His slim body, felt like that could have been well enough one of a woman. And if I would have let a woman to be lying down on me like that at all, surely she wouldn't have been just lying on the longer run. But it was a guy, and more to this, it was Duo. It bothered me for some time, around half an hour, till I simply fell asleep. 

Duo had just woken me up, informing me that the movie had ended. 

" So what ? Couldn't you let me sleep to the morning ?" 

" No." He said softly, his expression softening as well. " I need to brush my hair." 

" So what ?" He needed to, indeed. My eyes flickered to his braid, disheveled by the earlier ride on the motorcycle. 

" I thought you could help me with this."  
  
" No." I said, turning my back to him and trying to get back to sleep. 

" Hee, please... or else I won't tell you ever what I've come for in the first place !"  
  
" So don't tell." 

" So why did you put up with me for so long already, if you're not going to know anyway ? Heero, please !!!" He literally shrieked. 

I hated him. 

" Ok !" I snapped him. 

He produced a brush out of somewhere and handed it to me, sitting himself between my legs with his back to me. He hadn't acted like that ever before. I wondered if it had something to do with what had happened at the gate. Just a trick, or was he really enjoying flirting with guys ? I was beginning to seriously suspect it. With every passing second, I wanted less to put up with him at all. 

" Heero ! Do something !" He called me. 

I took the tie off his hair and began to work on undoing the braid, freeing long, wavy, auburn locks, soft in touch, wrapping themselves loosely around my fingers as I worked my way up to the top of the braid. Once free it flowed down Duo's back and all around us, covering the floor. If he would have stood up it would have been long to half his calves. It didn't seem real. I loved Relena's hair, but it was nothing compared to this. I brushed it delicately, in impossibly long strokes. When I ended he was like in a kind of trance, sitting there with his eyes closed, breathing frantically and trembling every once in a while. I gripped his shoulders and shook him to get him to wake up. Hazed violet eyes opened slowly and with a silent moan, forcing its way past his lips, he came, my eyes flickering to his crotch to notice fading erection there. When I looked back up to his face, he turned deep, dark shade of red before storming out to the bathroom. 

It seemed he had some serious explaining to do, I thought while falling down on the towels, feeling my own cheeks burn, sensation of auburn locks slipping between my fingers not willing to leave me. He was fucked beautiful, he had the hair that didn't even seem real, beautiful eyes, pretty face, slim, compact body. Why was I realizing that only now ? Was it even normal to think like it of a guy ? So maybe he was gay, so most likely he was, but I wasn't, for Kami's sake. 

He came back, closing the door behind him delicately, like if he could shatter it, slowly turning to face me, his hair cascading down his back almost to his ankles, slipping on his shoulders and chest, the bangs around his face wet and plastered to his forehead. It seemed he had used the cold water. He was still standing at the door, with his back resting on it, his eyes unusually huge. 

" Heero... I can explain it..." He tried, but his voice failed him. 

" Are you gay ?" 

For a long time, he didn't answer, then nodded, then told yes, then approached me and sat down on the towels next to me. 

" What did you come for ?" 

" Not this !" He opposed. 

" Do you... have a boyfriend ?" 

He blushed furiously again. 

" No... It's just that... It isn't what you think... I mean, Hilde was my girlfriend, I slept with her, just that I felt it wasn't what I really wanted... it puzzled me then, so I left L2, left her, and then I began singing and whole the matter just stopped to be important... I suspected I may be... but... I was playing flirting with few guys, just for fun... but... it never was like that... Guess I have to like you in that way... I'm sorry, Heero. I don't want to, really ! I don't know what's happening to me at all... Just that I never felt so good like when you touched me... I'm sorry..." 

One of my hands, moving on its own, sneaked to reach for a strand of his hair and let it slip between my fingers yet again. 

" I didn't let my hair down in someone's presence for years now. Hilde didn't see it. I think it makes me look like a girl." He whispered, his breathing getting ragged again. 

If I could have gotten such a reaction from him just by touching his hair then what would he have been doing if I would have touched other parts of his body ? My imagination came with an image of him, squirming under me, screaming my name at the highest peak of pleasure... No, I shouldn't think like that. Normal males don't think like that ! I took my hands off his hair, folding them over my chest. 

He shuddered, reaching for his jacket lying on the pile of towels and began straightening it. 

" You want me to leave, don't you ?" He asked softly, putting the jacket on. 

" No." 

He looked up at me from zipping it, startled, his eyes widening. 

" What did you come for ? You wanted my help with something, what is it ?" 

He shook his head. 

" I'll go get Quatre, I don't want to bother you, I'm leaving." 

" No, Maxwell, you're not going out of here in the middle of the night." 

" I've spent more nights on the streets than you ever will !" 

" Fine, but you won't spend that one. What did you come for ?" 

He stopped zipping his jacket and laid the gloves he had been ready to pull on on the floor next to him. 

" I've found my mother. Or rather, she's found me." 

" What a mother ?" 

" Normal, natural. I did DNA tests to prove it, on the distance, I haven't seen her yet. In the first place, she recognized me on the TV few months ago, she had seen me for the last time when I was three, but I have quite unique eye color, that's thanks to it. I don't know more, but she wants to tell me, she want me to come spend Christmas with her. I... I don't want to go alone..." 

" So you've asked me, knowing I work." 

He shook his head. 

" I've asked you, knowing you'd be free and quite lonely for the Christmas. I've contacted with Zechs, he wanted to fire you just after Christmas in the first place, I've told him it'd be nasty and... and that I'll take care of you..." 

" Where does she live ?" 

" Somewhere in Eastern Europe..."  
  
" I'll go." 

He opened his mouth to speak but told nothing in the end. I had rendered Duo Maxwell speechless... 

" But, why ? You should... get hating me... want to have nothing to do with me... Unless you're..." He took his eyes up from looking at the floor to stare at me, open-mouthed. "...too." 

No, Maxwell, I wasn't gay ! No way, I was perfectly straight. That was just that you were so damned beautiful with all those auburn locks falling down your shoulders and all over you and around you, it was just that that was making me want to grab you, kiss breathless and put under me and ravage, whole the fucked night.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. 3

I'm French. My English isn't perfect, but I work on this !   
I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains or will contain yaoi, strong language and more. Heero's POV (trying hard to be in character).   
  
  


Rediscovered   
by** solange channonix**

**Chapter III**

  
  
  


" You shouldn't worry. it isn't a real problem unless you fall for someone straight, there are really many guys like that, more than you'd think..." Duo began blabbering, his eyes lightening up. 

I wanted him to shut up, but somehow, I couldn't get myself to yell at him or simply hit him for what he was implying. I reached my hand and put a finger on his lips, which silenced him better than any from the above. 

" Heero, do you like me in that way, too ?" He asked softly, reaching to my hand. 

I took it away. Did I like him in that way ? It had taken me long enough to accept the fact I liked him at all. Close friendship with partners in the war wasn't very professional, it would have hurt me if I had seen him die and many times it had been a close thing. Beside that, we were different, in too many ways for comfort and like I understood Trowa in almost everything he was doing and knew what he wanted to say without him actually speaking, because we were so much alike, I didn't understand Duo at all and I'd stopped trying to guess what he would do next long time ago. 

Did I like him in that way ? Like being sexually attracted to him ? It hadn't happened ever before, throughout all these months we had been rooming together, I had even seen him naked few times before and it had had no effects on me at all, but now... I was hard, indeed. Like if him interested in me in that way had changed everything between us. 

Verbal confessions weren't the thing I was good at, being a guy who always did more than talked I crushed my lips to his before he had time to blink. I wanted to do this too badly to be able to get away with that. Just that one night, I would have him and it would go away... 

Duo moaned, granting me access to his sweet mouth and falling down on his back, pulling me on top of him. Kissing him, as a guy, wasn't very different from kissing Relena, or any other girl, I guessed it was after when the real difference began. 

No difference, was it ? There was not, until Duo blinked his hazed eyes open and like if only then realizing whom he was kissing, began an assault on his own. Next second, I was lying on my back, with him straddling me and his tongue stuck whole the way down my throat, mishevious gleam coming to his eyes. Not much of a chance to switch positions, he was strong, maybe weaker than me, but still strong enough to hold me down like that. 

I wasn't fucked going to play the girl's part. I opened my eyes again to look into his, impossibly large pools of blue mixed with intense purple from that distance, and saw the same thing reflecting there. That moment our kiss changed into fierce battle and it had nothing to do with what I had had with Relena anymore. Duo had temper and had passion, but also strenght to be standing behind them, he was kissing with lip-bruising force, his hips pushing hard on top of mine, his hands grasping mine. He was... fucked winning, but his victory over me was sweet, his hair sliding down from his back onto my chest, his skilled tongue probing my mouth. 

Slowly, we began to run out of breath and broke apart, Duo's eyes almost dreamy. In a swift motion, I took my hands up to his head and pressed his face down, our hips brushing again. I put my knee in his stomach, kicking the wind out of him and rolled us over. He had left me that opening, it was his own fault. I smirked, pinning him firmly down under me. 

" You're not going anywhere." I hissed, seeing him squirm. 

After a while, he accepted defeat and gave up on trying to turn the roles again. His eyes bore into mine. 

" Do you like me in that way ?" He asked again, breathing hard. 

I leaned down to kiss him, but he pushed me away the best he could. 

" Tell me." 

" Yes." I muttered, finally getting back to his sweet mouth. 

I wanted more of him, all of him, he was addictive, like if one who once touched him could never get enough of him. And his submission was sweeter for me than his domination. 

However, he should have fought, not just lay there, letting me kiss him breathless and moaning, and thrashing as my hands roamed uncertainly over his chest. 

He pushed me off him delicately, sitting up to take his tank top off. I sat up as well, only then realizing how hard I was breathing and how thin layer of sweat was covering my body. He had his effect on me, too. He took his hair over his shoulder, reavealing his face and turning to face me, his eyes meeting mine almost uncertainly this time. He was blushing furiously, he seemed so terribly confused... 

He had discovered recently he was gay, at least partially, and this was probably his first attempt on sex with another male. He could be confused. He should be. Why wasn't I ? He was a guy, the best friend I'd ever had, ex-partner from the war, and I wanted to fuck him and feel nothing. He felt at least shame, because what we had been going to do was wrong, sex without love with someone important for you in some other way always is. I had had that with Relena. I had hurt her with that. And I hadn't half the romantic feelings I had for her for Duo. He had turned me on himself, flirting with me whole the evening, but it hadn't been fully his fault either, I had turned him on first, doing nothing special, maybe even back during the war. 

I looked up at him, meeting his uncertain gaze. The spell was broken, I was still hard, but I didn't want him anymore, not like that, however getting emotionally involved with him on a new level seemed equally impossible for me, so maybe not at all. I wasn't going to make a slut out of him. 

" Let's go to sleep." I said, lying down on the towels, leaving the most room for him I could. 

He nodded and lay down as well, cuddling me and burying his face in my neck, his hair covering both of us. It would be like that, he wouldn't stop looking for physical contact with me, but I could get used to him in that way, I thought wrapping my arms around him. Anyway, it was cold in the room, we hadn't much choice but to me warming each other. Lame excuse, wasn't it ? Coldness never really bothered me. 

" You're really sure you want to go with me ?" He muttered, his words muffled by my shirt. 

" Yes." 

" I'll tell her you're my best friend, ok ? This is what you are for me." 

I nodded. He cuddled me more tightily and muttered something I couldn't hear anymore. 

" What ?" I asked, putting him a bit aside. 

" How do you think she is ?" 

" Don't give it too much hope. She may not be worth you. Sleep." 

" Yeah..." 

" Hn..." 

" You know Hee, you're sweet like that..." He whispered, his next breaths getting slower and slower, the grip he had on me lessening slowly... 

Soon after, I fell asleep as well.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
You know what I want ? I want ideas to continue, else this fic may be discontinued. 

If you like me writing about GW, go to read my other fics, especially `Mission` which is complete and over 50 thousands words long, so a lot of fun... or not... well... Just go to check it, pretty please...   



	4. 4

I'm French. My English isn't perfect, but I work on this !   
I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains or will contain yaoi, strong language and more. Heero's POV (trying hard to be in character).   
  
  


Rediscovered   
by** solange channonix**

**Chapter IV**

  
  
  


I woke up next to something warm, soft to the touch and fitting my arms perfectly. Relena ? I'd long since stopped to be letting myself fall asleep in her quarters. 

Anyway, this wasn't her quarters. My eyes looked all around blank white walls, a fragment of gray sky visible through the window and Duo's relaxed face as he was still asleep. Funny... He was sleeping with his head tilted backwards and his mouth hanging open, his hair all around. Duo... Only then I realized where I was, images of the previous night flooding my mind. I had been ready to fuck Duo... and he was damned good kisser, I had to admit it. 

Though now it was feeling like an attempt on incest. 

I raised myself up on one elbow, trying not to pull on Duo's hair and disentangled myself from his embrace. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a plastic cup of water. I drank it in few rapid gulps. I could still feel Duo's taste on my tongue and lips, his sweet, intoxicating taste... 

I needed to stop thinking about him like that. It wasn't quite normal for a male to be thinking about another guy like that and I was normal, straight, or whatever call it. After all, I'd been sleeping with Relena, I could always be bi, but... No, that had been just a mistake. I was sure. 

I drank another cup of the water to get lost of every bit of his taste, like if it could vanish the memory as well. Long strands of auburn hair slipping between my fingers, soft like silk... It was getting to me... Maybe I really needed to get laid, with someone in general, after few months of forcing every trace of lust down, maybe my body was desperate enough to make me fuck my best friend. But I wasn't going to give up to stupid instincts. 

I threw the cup into the sink and turned on my heel. I bumped on Duo on the doorway. He excused me, walked past me brushing against my side maybe too much for a chance contact and went inside the kitchen. He looked around uncertainly, before jumping to sit on the windowsill in lack of anything else. He began to braid his hair, humming some melody softly, seeming oblivious to the world around him and me, standing in the doorway and gaping, unable to go away. His hands were braiding his hair efficiently, in swift, practised motions, his bare chest heaving with a bit too fast for normal breathing, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, deep violet eyes looking around at everything but me, lips forming undisctincable words of the silent song he was singing now. He finished doing the braid and put a band at the end, his arms dropped at his sides, then he moved them into his lap, where his hands curled into tight fists. His lower lip trembled nervously and only then, he turned around to look at me, blushing madly at the same moment. 

" Stop staring at me !" 

I didn't stop. My eyes burned into his. 

" Don't look at me like that, Heero..." He told weakly, looking aside just to break the eye-contact. 

" Like what ?" 

He looked up at me again. 

" Like if I did something wrong. I'm sorry about last night. That isn't going to repeat, ever, I promise." He told, jumping down from the windowsill. 

I nodded. 

He sighed in relief, his eyes lighting up immediately. How he could change his mood completely in seconds was one of the things about him I would never understand. 

" I was just feeling lonely... There never was anyone around I felt it'd be right to lose my virginity to. Virginity in that way, not counting girls." He whispered, before flashing a wide grin. " I'm going to dress." He announced and headed to the entrance. I caught his wrist when he was passing by. 

" You felt with me it'd be right ?" 

He looked at me, uneasiness coming back to his eyes. He swallowed nervously, his hand was squirming in my hold. 

" Yes." 

" Why ?" 

He lowered his gaze. I reached for his chin with my second hand and forced his head back up, for him to be looking me in the eye. I wanted to know, somehow it seemed very important. 

" Why... Because at some moment I realized I'd go mad without you at my side. Guess I got used to your presence during the war... It's just that, I was always losing my friends, maybe I haven't wanted for this to happen again with you... Okay, so maybe you don't even feel like my friend, maybe you don't really listen to my blabber, just pretend you are, but others don't do even that. And beside... we make a perfect team, don't you think ? We complete each other and I never had such a feeling about anyone else." 

" You mean you... love me ?" 

" Don't be silly. I mean I could if you let me." He flashed a weak smile and left, pushing me aside. 

The door shut behind him. I rested my back on it, somehow feeling drained. What was I supposed to do with that kind of confession ? 

Duo had stated an offer. One I needed to hear from someone anyway. I was barely eighteen, but I felt like settling down in the end, sometime soon, with someone who would be able to love and whom I'd be able to love back, not like it'd been with Relena. Beside that there hadn't been place for a guy like me in her life. Duo had place, in his life and his heart, he had told so himself. We were equal and close, we'd lived through two wars together, fought side by side, he was a Gundam pilot as well, one of four people that could truly understand me in everything I was, having as much of blood on their hands and as many nightmares hunting them every night. 

Duo would've been just perfect if only he was a girl, but he wasn't. His sex was putting him out of question, the end. 

I went to the bedroom, straightened my clothes and ran a hand through my messy hair on the way. Duo looked up at me from putting his fingerless gloves on as I came in. 

" What are we doing ?" I asked. 

" You're sure you want to go with me ? We won't be back earlier than a week from now." 

" I don't have anything to do anyway." 

" Okay then, I have my things at the airport, also, someone will take my motorbike from there. I have two tickets for the plane at noon." 

I nodded. 

" Still, we have plenty of time to waste. What time is it ? Seven a.m ?" 

I nodded, again. 

" You'll show me the city ?" 

" If you're desperate, though I don't know it very well." 

" Well enough to just wander around ? Let's go for a drink." 

I smirked. 

" I almost got to believe you wanted to visit the cathedral." 

He turned from the doorway. 

" And you think I wouldn't ? I visited it already and passed all those stairs to get to the top of the tower, yesterday, before going to Relena's mansion." He told before going out. 

I followed him, grabbing my jacket from the floor and putting it on. We came into the elevator, went down and outside the building. Duo rushed to check on his motorbike. Then we headed in a random direction to look for some bar. We were walking beside each other for over ten minutes now and still there was none. Duo was blabbering without stop, telling me how he'd visited Quatre few months before. I wasn't even listening, not that he needed it to continue talking or excepted me to. Only few minutes later we saw a neon representing a glass flashing in the distance and rushed in the direction. 

" And then I got to know Tro was there, indeed. They live together, you know ? For me it was always pretty obvious they'd end up together, but in..." 

" Hn..." 

Duo looked at me. 

" What ?" 

" What do you mean: together ?" 

" You know, like in boyfriends." 

Who ? Trowa and Quatre ? Was it that Wufei was the only one straight among us ? I didn't ask any more questions, as Duo continued with his story and I didn't want to disturb him. We went inside the bar, completely empty at this early hour of morning, safe for a half-asleep bartender. It was weird the bar was even open. Who goes for a drink at 7:30 in the morning ? Me and Duo, but besides ? 

Duo ordered some drinks for both of us. He was always better with alcohols than me, and better with convincing the bartenders to serve them to us when we'd been fifteen. 

He handed me a glass, filled with electric blue liquid and we took a seat. 

" What the fuck is it ?" 

" Don't complain before you tried." He told, sipping his own drink. 

I tried my own and it was good indeed. 

" So..." Duo began, licking his lips. " What are you going to do after we'll be back from visiting my mother ?" 

" Join Preventers." I told without second thought. 

" You want your routine back ?" 

I would've used the very same words. 

" Hn..." 

" You know... I bet it was your first thought when Zechs told you to leave, but maybe you should reconsider it ? I mean, do you really want to be a soldier in some way to the end of your life ? You could make quite a career in the computer's industry..." 

" I'll consider it." 

He nodded. 

" Anyway, we need to study, don't you think ? Having ended just a high school we'd never be treated seriously. I was doing college in these two years, between concerts, sessions and things. I'm ending it this year. Then, in the autumn, I'm going to university. Though I'm not decided yet what I'm going to study." 

I bet he excepted me to suggest something, but honestly, I had no idea. He grimaced a bit. 

" Anyway, I still have time to think about it. Now I need to concentrate rather on making good impression on my mother." 

" Then why are you taking me with you ?" 

He smiled. 

" I hope you'll be as nice to her as you are to me, not such an antisocial freak you seem normally." 

He thought I was nice to him ? Then what he was to me ? Putting up with me when no one else, maybe beside Relena, really wanted on any intimate level, being the one to set our meetings, force me into some social life, talking with me and not bothering if I didn't listen, giving me so much and getting close to nothing in return. And that morning, he'd offered all of himself. He either was crazy or I was really important to him, which meant the same anyway. 

" I want her to think the best of me, to make her proud. That's all I can do for her." 

" If your mother lives to that day, then how did you end up on the streets ?" 

He stopped smiling. 

" She had to leave me, for some reason. But I bet that if she left me just because... because I was a burden for her, then she wouldn't have wanted to get me back now. I got few messages from her. It seems for me like if she was forced to abandon me when I was a little child, I dunno... It's mostly just a common sense..." 

" You're gloryfying her, Duo, while it may turn out so it'd be better for you to never meet her." 

" Maybe... Maybe I'm gloryfying her, but it never..." He looked up, his eyes strangely wide and burning with purple fire. " ...it would never be better for me not to meet her, not get to know her. You don't know what does it mean for an orphan to get to meet its mother. You have no clue about how many nights I spent thinking about her when I was younger, how many times I was dreaming about her, how many times I tried to convince myself that she's alive, that she lives somewhere, waiting for me, that I have some family, that I'm not completely alone on the world..." His eyes shined with unshed tears, that slowly left them and rolled down his cheeks. " My dreams are just coming true, Heero..." He whispered, wiping the tears off his rounded cheeks with a sleeve. 

I felt distant ache in my chest. Maybe Duo wasn't aware of that, but I hadn't mother either and years ago, as a little child I'd been feeling the same, having the same dream. Just that mine didn't intend to come true... 

Duo finished his drink in one long gulp, I did the same. We left the bar, coming out on the street, that was slowly becoming crowded. Duo stopped and looked around, his eyes getting an expression of those of a caged animal. 

" We'll better go somewhere less crowded." He suggested. 

I suspected why he'd said it. He was quite known in Europe as well, someone could recognize him. It was the very same with Relena. We went into a narrow alley and continued with it in the direction of my appartement. I pointed out that I needed to sort my things out, so I wouldn't take with me everything I had. Duo seemed thoughtful and for once was silent, just walking beside me, with his hands in his pockets, braid swirling behind him with his every move, his hips swaying in the most temptating way. I closed the distance between us, so we were walking maybe too close for just friends, but it was feeling good. 

We reached my appartement in that way, once inside I kneeled down in front of my bags and began to repack, while Duo excused himself and headed to the bathroom. Just before he disappeared behind the door, I caught glimpse of his erection, trapped in too tight leather pants. Again...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



	5. 5

I'm French. My English isn't perfect, but I work on this !   
I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains or will contain yaoi, strong language and more. Heero's POV (trying hard to be in character).   
  
  


Rediscovered   
by** solange channonix**

**Chapter V**

  
  
  
  


I needed to talk with Duo about what was going on here. I headed to the bathroom after him, finding the door locked. I knocked. There was no answer. My sensitive hearing caught distinctive sound of panting, silent, stifled moans. Images of what he had to be doing flooded my mind. I knocked again, harder. Still no answer. I grimaced slightly. 

" Wait a minute !" Duo shouted from inside, his words followed by a full-out moan. 

I didn't want him to get aroused because of me and make himself come then. Maybe I wanted to make him come myself, maybe it was confusing the hell out of me, most likely both, I hadn't time to really think it over. 

I pushed on the door, hard enough to get it off its hinges and stormed inside. Duo looked up at me, startled, from kneeling on the floor, his pants pulled down, both hands on his throbbing erection. He was flushed, his hair disheveled, cheeks and eyes burning. He turned even more red feeling my gaze on him. 

" Get out !" He spilled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. " Get the fuck out of here !" He screamed, his voice breaking at the end. 

He began to shudder, tears filling his eyes. He looked away, resuming frantic moves of his hands over his crotch. 

I wasn't going to get out. I approached him and kneeled down next to him, wrapping one arm around him and steadying his hands. I caught his chin with the second hand and forced his head up. 

" Duo..." 

" I have nothing to tell you ! You turn me on, that's all, since the very first moment I laid my eyes on you now. It wasn't like that during the war, don't worry. If it repulses you, if you're straight, then..." 

" I'm not so sure if I'm straight anymore, Duo, let me..." 

" What ?" His eyes widened to at least twice their size. 

I leaned in to kiss him, sneaking a hand between his slightly parted thighs. I didn't want him to be doing this on his own, I wanted rather to see him come for me. He was beautiful and... I was acting on some kind of auto-pilot, giving in to the desire that overwhelmed me as well yesterday, when we'd been kissing. Maybe it isn't fair with our friendship for us to reek after each other, but there was no way to stop it. We were both too passionate for that. Duo gave in into the kiss, his hands grasping the cloth on my chest as I laid him down. I knew barely the concepts lying behind anal sex between two males and so I wasn't going to have him in that way, yet. I continued to kiss him and pump on his pulsing erection, until he came screaming my name over and over, taking his head back, his eyes wide open and strangely empty as he cumed into my hand. 

I felt that distant ache in my chest again, looking into his empty eyes. `I could love you if you let me...` Duo didn't want it like that, he wanted for us to be lovers in the real meaning of the word, if anything, but... could I ever give him that much ?   
Was I even capable of giving so much to anyone ? 

He pushed me aside gently, sitting up, still panting heavily. 

" This can't continue." He said firmly. " We need to..." 

" I won't go with you, if..." 

" No !" He caught my sleeve, something akin to panic filling his eyes. " Don't leave me with this, Heero." He lowered his head, long bangs covering half his face. " I don't know what I feel for you, I don't know what I could feel, what you'd let me... I don't know..." He took his hands to his head, then his knees, hugging himself in the corner, like if I wasn't there, like if he was talking only to himself. " But it isn't a right way to start a relationship, don't you think ?" 

" We have a relationship already." 

His head shot up, like if he noticed me at all only then. 

" I mean, bring it to the new level. We should date, kiss, touch, not just... I had it that way with Hilde." 

" Not that it worked at the longer run." 

" I don't know." His head slid down again. 

" If we knew from experience how to start a working relationship, we wouldn't have been here at all, like that." 

" Right... but... Do you even want to have anything to do with me now ?" He asked, not looking at me, but at the tiled floor. 

" Yes." I told without second thought. 

" Do you feel like loving me ? Do you think that it is even possible ?" He looked at me, with strangely wide eyes. 

" I'm not sure." 

The light in his eyes, that could be hope or something close to it, went out. 

" What will we do ?" He asked, sounding resigned. 

" Try not to force anything out." I told, closing the distance between us. Duo made an attempt on pushing me away, but I caught his arm. 

" If I don't force anything out, I'll end up having sex with you even tonight." He spilled bitterly. 

" So what ? Neither of us will get pregnant." 

" Which doesn't mean it won't matter, at least for me." He told, accenting the last part. 

I felt ashamed then for thinking about him the way I had at all, for thinking about just fucking him so it would go away. 

" I don't want it like that, you understand ?! I'll feel like a slut, like I always felt after sleeping with Hilde when I knew we don't love each other anyway, that we were just doing this because it was the appropriate thing to do at the moment. I don't want to ! If you don't love me, keep your hands off me, regardless of what I'm doing !" 

I didn't see that coming, Duo yelling at me, to leave him in peace unless I can't give him all of myself. He wanted a lot, for just a single fuck. I could have it with someone else for nothing. I'd have it with someone else and stop thinking about him in that way all together. We'd be just friends and he'd worry alone about finding someone who would really love him. It was none of my business. 

" I'm sorry..." Duo whispered after long moment of silence. 

" No problem. We're still friends." 

" So... May I ask you something ?" 

I nodded. 

" You've slept with guys before ? Because you seem... experienced..." 

I blushed. 

" No... Only with Relena..." 

" Well... She's not a guy, that's for sure. For your information, I haven't, either. You still have the chance to be my first, just work on it a bit." He said, standing up, his eyes shining misheviously. I could swear a shadow of wicked smile passed over his features as he was saying that. 

`Work a bit.` Like what ? Get to love him, say him so on my knees and marry him, if it was even possible ? He wasn't one to order me and I really didn't want him that much. If he was playing that, which I didn't really believe, remembering his blush, his eyes widened in horror, how he was trembling with delight mixed with disgust under my hands, he wasn't playing it well enough to win my heart. Whatever... There were way more important things to do at the moment, like repackaging and rushing to the airport. 

I left Duo alone at the bathroom to let him wash himself out of semen and headed back to the living room to finish sorting through my things. Around 11 a.m., we went to the airport with Duo's motorbike, left it there and got onboard the ship. We were going to be there in a few hours. 

Duo was anxious, squirming in his seat and talking stupidities without stop, laughing nervously most the time. He had a reason. He was going to meet his mother in the matter of hours. And he had me by his side, after all that had happened between us today. But it was his decision, to take me, of all people, with him. I'd just try to make so he wouldn't regret it, the best I can. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



End file.
